detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris Miller
Officer Chris Miller is a human in Detroit: Become Human. He is a member of the Detroit City Police Department. Biography Chris Miller is a young police officer from Detroit fresh from the academy. He is rigorous, dedicated and has a great professional and personal respect for Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Chris has just become a father to a little boy named Damian.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery He first appears in "Partners", examining evidence in Carlos Ortiz's house and if the deviant is found Hank Anderson will call out his name when Connor alerts him to the deviant HK400. In "The Interrogation", he is seen in the observation interrogation room. After, the interrogation is completed. Chris will walk into the interrogation room and will unlock the table cuffs and will attempt to drag the HK400 to the holding cell. The HK400 will put up a fight and steal the gun if pressured to shoot itself or sometimes shoot Connor in other choices. If Connor intervenes when he was friendly to android and was not too pressured by Connor. Connor will tell Chris to stop and have the HK400 follow him to the holding cell. In "Waiting for Hank...", Chris will be seen working at his desk. If Connor walk to the holding cell the HK400 (If it did not destroy itself in the interrogation) and ask more questions. After the conversation, the HK400 will damage its head ,and stop functioning. Chris and Detective Ben Collins will rush over to find the HK400 not working. Ben tells him to clean up blue blood mess. Later, when Connor and Hank get into a argument and he will interrupt Hank and tell him that he has some information on a deviant android that attacked its owner. In The Eden Club, He is seen at the crime scene with Detective Gavin Reed. After Gavin finishes talking to Hank and Connor, he will leave with Gavin. Chris will apologize to Hank about Gavin's rude behavior. In "Public Enemy", he is seen explaining the event what happen during the hijacked broadcast in the Stratford Tower to Connor and Hank. He will not get killed by the JB300 336 445 581 in all choices. In "Capitol Park", (If Markus demonstration is peaceful or violent) Chris and his partner later gun down several androids and are held at gunpoint on their knees by them. Markus has the choice of sparing them, killing them, or giving the gun to another android and let them kill Chris and his partner. While at gunpoint, Chris begs Markus to spare his and his partner's life fully in tears, terrified of being be killed and remorseful for what he did, if Markus did spare him he will only be mentioned by a reporter and Hank. Gallery Chris M_ INTERROGATION_DBH.jpg|Chris Miller uncuffing HK400 Chris Miller_Public Enemy Detroit Become Human.jpg|Chris wearing his police jacket in Public Enemy Chris Miller_Capitol Park_Surrender_Detriot Become Human.jpg|Chris being held at gunpoint Chris Miller_Capital Park_Crying_DBH.jpg|Chris crying for remorse and mercy Chris Miller and Partner_Captial Park DBH.jpg|Chris and his partner being held at gunpoint in "Capital Park" References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Detroit Police Department